Dakara, Hitori ja nai
jest to drugi utwór kończący anime Boku no Hero Academia. Utwór został wykonany przez grupę . Postacie * Ochaco Uraraka * Momo Yaoyorozu * Mina Ashido * Toru Hagakure * Kyoka Jiro * Tsuyu Asui * Tenya Iida * Minoru Mineta * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo Tekst Wersja anime Kanji= (つかむんだ！) 向かい風ばかり　なんで自分だけ 綺麗ごとが　嫌いだった (ヒトリで) すべては繋がる　今この瞬間 走り続けなきゃ　夢に近づけない 空見上げてるだけじゃ　答えは見つからないんだ 今こそ　証明したいよ　僕らが　ココにいることを 今日も　泣いて　泣いて 何度だって　乗り越えてみせるよ　手を握るよ (大丈夫さ) ヒトリじゃないんだ！ないんだ！ 絶対に譲れない心を叫べ もう　逃げない (つかむんだ) |-| Rōmaji= Mukaikaze bakari nande jibun dake Kireigoto ga kirai datta Subete wa tsunagaru ima kono shunkan Hashiri tsudzukenakya yume ni chikadzukenai Sora miageteru dake ja kotae wa mitsukaranain da Ima koso shoumei shitai yo bokura ga koko ni iru koto wo Kyou mo naite naite Nando datte norikoete miseru yo te wo nigiru yo (daijoubu sa) Hitori ja nain da! Nain da! Zettai ni yuzurenai kokoro wo sakebe Mou nigenai |-| Angielski= Always fighting headwinds, why am I the only one? Never did like lip service Everything connects right now in this instant I have to keep running to get close to my dream I won't find the answer just by looking up at the sky Now is the time for us to prove that we are here Another day of crying, more crying We'l get through this, every time, I'll hold your hand (it'll be fine) You're not alone! Not alone! Shout out for the heart you will never give up I won't run anymore Pełna wersja Romaji= naite naite naite mogaite nando datte norikoete ikou naite naite naite mogaite mou.. hitori janai kara! mukaikaze bakari nande jibun dake kirei goto ga kirai datta subete wa tsunagaru ima kono shunkan hashiri tsuzukenakya yume ni chikazukenai sora miageteru dake ja kotae wa mitsukaranainda ima koso shoumei shitai yo bokura ga koko ni iru koto o kyou mo naite naite nando datte norikoete miseru yo te o nigiru yo (daijoubu sa) hitori janainda! nainda! zettai ni yuzurenai kokoro o sakebe mou nigenai hajimete au hito bakari no machi ni narezu namida afureru kaerimichi ni mokuteki no eki toorisugite mo dokoka ni itte shimaitakute mo natsukashii nioi ya atatakai koe koishikute toozakaru ano hi no yume jibun ga doko ni iru beki nano ka jibun wa doko ni mukatteru no ka yume ni tsuzuku kousaten ima mannaka ni tatterunda kitto itsuka wakaru yo bokura ga koko ni iru imi o kyou mo naite mogaite kondo koso tte haiagatte miseru yo akiramenai (daijoubu sa) kanaerunda! wakatta! zettai ni yuzurenai kokoro o sakebe mou nigenai tachitomatte iru hima nado nainda egaite iru mirai ni ai ni yukou kyou mo naite naite nando datte norikoete miseru yo te o nigiru yo hitori janainda! nainda! zettai ni yuzurenai kokoro o sakebe naite mogaite kondo koso tte haiagatte miseru yo akiramenai (daijoubu sa) kanaerunda! wakatta! zettai ni yuzurenai kokoro o sakebe mou nigenai tsukamunda. |-| Kanji= 泣いて 泣いて 泣いて もがいて 何度だって 乗り越えていこう 泣いて 泣いて 泣いて もがいて もう...ひとりじゃないから! 向かい風ばかり なんで自分だけ 綺麗ごとが 嫌いだった すべては繋がる 今この瞬間 走り続けなきゃ 夢に近づけない 空見上げてるだけじゃ 答えは見つからないんだ 今こそ 証明したいよ 僕らが ココにいることを 今日も 泣いて 泣いて 何度だって 乗り越えてみせるよ 手を握るよ(大丈夫さ) ヒトリじゃないんだ!ないんだ! 絶対に譲れない心を叫べ もう 逃げない 初めて会う人ばかりの街に 慣れず 涙 溢れる 帰り道に 目的の駅通り過ぎても どこかに行ってしまいたくても なつかしい匂いやあたたかい声 恋しくて 遠ざかる あの日の夢 自分がどこにいるべきなのか 自分はどこに向かってるのか 夢に続く交差点 今 真ん中に 立ってるんだ きっと いつか わかるよ 僕らが ココにいる意味を 今日も 泣いて もがいて 今度こそって 這い上がってみせるよ あきらめない(大丈夫さ) 叶えるんだ!わかった! 絶対に譲れない心を叫べ もう 逃げない 立ち止まっている 暇などないんだ 描いている 未来に 逢いに行こう 今日も 泣いて 泣いて 何度だって 乗り越えてみせるよ 手を握るよ ヒトリじゃないんだ!ないんだ! 絶対に譲れない心を叫べ 泣いて もがいて 今度こそって 這い上がってみせるよ あきらめない(大丈夫さ) 叶えるんだ!わかった! 絶対に譲れない心を叫べ もう 逃げない つかむんだ |-| Angielski= Cry, cry, cry keep struggling! Again and again, let's overcome! Cry, cry, cry, keep stuggling! We're not alone... not anymore! We were stuck against a headwind, wondering why this only happens to us. Back then, we hated empty words of encouragment (Always all alone.) But now everything is coming together, We have to keep running if we want to get closer to our dreams! We won't find any answers, only looking up at the sky. Now is the time to prove that we're alive Crying, Crying again today, I'll prove I can overcome it each and every time! I'll take your hand in mind. (Everything's gonna be fine!) We're not alone! We aren't! So shout with your unyielding heart! We won't run away anymore! In a city with all new faces, We're not used to the tears that flow on our way home. Even if we pass the station we're looking for... Even if we want to just go somewhere other than here... Familiar smells and warm voices... A fading dream that we miss dearly... Where are we supposed to be? Where are we heading? We're standing at the very center of a crossroads leading into a dream. Someday we'll surely understand the reason we're here! Crying and sturggling again today, I'll crawl my way back, determined to succeed this time! I won't give up. (Everything's gonna be fine!) We can make it happen! I get it now! So shout out with your untielding heart! We won't run away anymore! We don't have any time to stand still. Let's go see the dream we've been envisioning Crying, Crying again today, I'll prove I can overcome it each and every time! I'll take your hand in mind. (Everything's gonna be fine!) We're not alone! We aren't! So shout with your unyielding heart! Crying and sturggling, I'll crawl my way back, determined to succeed this time! I won't give up. (Everything's gonna be fine!) We can make it happen! I get it now! So shout out with your untielding heart! We won't run away anymore! We're gonna seize it! Wideo centruj|350 px Kategoria:Muzyka en:Dakara, Hitori ja nai es:Dakara, Hitori ja nai